Family ties
by Saij McCloud
Summary: While on a long flight, Hiccup and Toothless come across a completely demolished village, home of a second Nightfury, and his rider. Warning: HTTYD 2 spoiler. Don't read if you haven't seen the new movie.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based off of a dream that I had after watching both HTTYD movies during a sleepover at my sister's place, so forgive me if it seems corny.

Chapter I

The icy sting of the wind on his face, and the view of the trees and water below, was hardly noticed by Hiccup, as he soared above the clouds on the back of his friend dragon, Toothless. He had done this so many time over the past seven years, that he hardly noticed anymore. His mind was on the argument he had just had with Astrid, signaling the end of their relationship. His look of anger and hurt was still clear on his face, and he was still trembling. "I have had it, Hiccup!" Astrid had said to him earlier that afternoon. "You're never there for me! You're always there for the tribe, and even more that damn dragon! But you'd rather be off playing the hero in some distant land than be with me!" Hiccup had pleaded with Astrid that what she said was not true, and begged her not to end it, but it was futile. Her mind was made up. As Astrid left him, Hiccup had made to run after her, but Toothless had extended his tail to block his path, indicating that it was best to let he be. With the intention to clear his head, Hiccup had taken off for a long flight with Toothless. It was his best method of calming him. But as he and Toothless continued to fly onward, and the sun began to set behind them, bathing everything below in a beautiful red and gold blanket, Hiccup was still just as tense. He was barely paying attention to his surrounds. Toothless gave a soft moan, indicating that he was bored with flying in a straight line, and wanted a more exciting flight like he was used to. "Not now, Bud." said Hiccup, patting Toothless gently on the head, correctly interoperating the moan. "I'm not in the mood." He surveyed the around him. The sun was almost completely set now. The sky in front of them was now a dark shade of purple and blue, making it harder to see. Hiccup pulled off the lantern, attached to Toothless' saddle, and carefully lit it. "It's probably best that we start heading back anyway. It's harder to find our way back in the dark. Adjusting Toothless' tail-fin with his parastatic leg, Hiccup turned them around, back towards the direction of Berk. He was still upset, but he couldn't stay away from Berk for very long. After all, he was the chief. But it was times like this that he missed his father the most. Stubborn, and irritating Stoik might have been, he was always there for Hiccup, and knew what to do in times like this. Hiccup felt a stabbing ache in his heart at the thought of his father's death. He preferred not to think of it, especially considering Stoik had died taking a blast from Toothless to save him. Trying to block this memory, Hiccup shone his lantern below, and surveyed the trees below. They were snow-swept, and glistened form the moonlight, not really helping Hiccup.  
>But then, his eyes caught something. Not far beyond the trees, was what looked like a tiny kingdom. There were houses, and even a small castle in the center. But Hiccup knew that there was something wrong, for the homes were blacked and scorched, and the castle was almost completely demolished. Only a small tower stood firm amongst the ruble below. "What happened here?" Hiccup said, astonished. "Come on, Toothless! Let's get a closer look." He adjusted Toothless' tail again, who turned, and dove down towards the wreckage. Touching down in a clearing in front of the village, Hiccup dismounted, and raised his lantern above his head. "Stay close, Toothless." He sais quietly. Toothless obeyed, his teeth bared, glaring at the sight. "What do you think did this, Bud?" Said Hiccup, walking though the village. "Do you think dragons did this?" Toothless grumbled, unsure himself. As they walked, they saw abandoned weapons laying on the streets, pieces of debris buried the insides of the homes. Though the homes showed obvious signs of having been caught on fire, Hiccup felt no warmth, nor was there any smell of smoke issuing in the sky. "Whatever happened here," Said Hiccup. "obviously didn't happen recently. I don't think there is anyone here anymore." He walked over to one of the houses, and carefully climbed inside through a broken window. Toothless waited patiently outside, watching Hiccup through the window. Hiccup set his lantern down on a dusty old bookshelf, so he could see the entire room clearly. There were three wooden beds, two small ones in a corner where two small children undoubtedly once slept, and a slightly bigger one up against a wall, where their parents would have slept. A portion of the wall was crumbled over the bed. As Hiccup walked from one end to the other, he felt something soft under his right foot. He removed it to find that he had stepped on a small cloth doll. The doll was missing and arm, where cotton had fallen out. The doll also was stained with specks of blood, which splattered the floor around it. Hiccup gasped. He felt as if needles were piercing his brain, filling it with horrific images of a little girl clutching the doll as she lay died on the floor of her house. But why weren't there any bodies? As he thought about it, he realized that he and Toothless hadn't seen any bodies at all since entering the village.<br>Grabbing his lantern, Hiccup climbed back out of the window, where Toothless was waiting patiently for him. "I don't know what's happened here." He sad to Toothless, dusting himself off. "But we should probably-" He stopped talking when suddenly a spear pierced the ground between Hiccup and Toothless, who both jumped back in surprise. Hiccup exclaimed, and turned in the direction the spear had come from. Atop one of the houses next to them was a tall, slender figure, wearing a fur-rimmed hood over it's face. The girl gave a loud battle-cry, jumping off the roof and landing next to Hiccup. Before he or Toothless could react, she than rolled between them, grabbed her spear, and swung it around, smacking Hiccup on the head, knocking him over. Rubbing his head, Hiccup made to stand back up, but saw that the girl had her spear pointing at him, preparing to strike again. Toothless gave a roar of rage and pounced the girl, who exclaimed in surprise, as if she hadn't seen the dragon. Hiccup stood up and watched the girl, struggling to get Toothless off of her. She was attempting to push him off with the long-end of her spear, and her legs. Toothless was snarling and snapping at the girl, trying to over power her. Hiccup heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see another hooded figure Running at him. She stopped a few feet away from him, then she gave a high-pitched whistle, and pointed at the ruckus in front of her. A third figure arose from behind her, large, and winged. The dragon flew over the second girl's and Hiccup's heads and straight at Toothless and the first girl, still wrestling in the dirt. "TOOTHLESS LOOK OUT!" Hiccup shouted. But Toothless didn't have a chance to react to the newcomer before the dragon slammed into him, knocking him off of the girl. "NO!" Hiccup ran at the two dragons, rolling around and thrashing, sending dirt in the air. The second girl grabbed Hiccup by the arm, and threw him back to the ground. The first girl got back to her feet, picked up her spear and pointed it at Hiccup. "What's your business here, Viking?!" She said in rough angry voice, loud enough so she could be heard over the ferocious sound of the two dragons. "Finally come back to finish us?!"  
>"I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Hiccup, watching Toothless fighting with the other dragon. "We were just passing by when we saw your village! We don't know what happened!" The light from Hiccup's lantern, lain abandoned a few feet away, flashed upon the dragons momentarily, and Hiccup's mouth fell open. The second girl noticed too. She stared mesmerized at Toothless for a moment, before giving another shrill whistle. Her dragon immediately stopped fighting with Toothless, and stepped over to her. Hiccup stared at the dragon disbelievingly. It was a Nightfury. Just like Toothless. "Are you out of your mind?!" Hissed the girl's partner, still pointing her spear at Hiccup. The second girl ignored her, and slowly walked over to Toothless, who glared at her. She then extended a hand to him. He snarled at her, causing her to hesitate, but she slowly stepped towards him with her hand outstretched. "Gen! Get back here!" Said the first girl in a sharp whisper, so as not to startle Toothless into attacking her partner. Again, Gen ignored her partner. She was now right in front of Toothless, still glaring at her. Hiccup watched as Toothless, deciding that the girl was not going to hurt him, allowed her the pet him gently on the nose. "I don't believe it." She said. "Another Nightfury." Releasing Hiccup, the first stomped over and grabbed her partner's arm an pulled her away from Toothless, who snarled at her. "Back!" She shouted at him, brandishing her spear at him. "No, don't!" Hiccup had ran over and put himself between the spear and Toothless. "He won't hurt you!" The second Nightfury made to run at Hiccup when he got too close to the girls. "Titan, dvöl." Said the second girl, hold up a hand. The Nightfury stopped at her words, and sat down, watching her closely. "Are you TRYING to get us killed?!" Said the fist girl, grabbing her partner's upper arms. "He's a Viking!"<br>"He is A Viking." Said the second girl. "He is not THE Viking. Plus." She smiled at Hiccup. "He has tamed a Nightfury. How bad could he be?" The first girl shook her head, releasing her friend. "You are foolish child!" She said. The second girl removed he hood, so long brown hair fell over her shoulders. She looked to be about Hiccup's age. "I'm sorry." Hiccup said to her. "We didn't mean to disturb you. We just wanted to know what happened here."  
>"None of your damn business!" Snapped the first girl. "Just take your dragon and go!" She walked away from them. "Let's go!" She walked towards the Nightfury. "Come, Titan." She said to him. The Nightfury sneered at her, and walked over to the other girl instead.<br>"Sorry about Ruth." Said the second girl, now scratching Toothless behind the ears, who was smiling happily. "We're not used to other people." Her Nightfury nudged Hiccup, almost knocking him over. The girl chuckled. "That's Titan." She said, as Hiccup began petting Titan on the nose. "My name's Hiccup, of Berk." He said to her. "And that there, He gestured at Toothless rolling in the dirt as the girl began to scratch his belly. "is Toothless." The girl chuckled. "Those are funny names." She said. "Well, what's yours then?" Said Hiccup. "Oh!" She stopped scratching Toothless, and stood up. Toothless glared at her when she stopped scratching him. "I almost forgot! I'm Genesis."  
>"Genesis?" Hiccup repeated, who had resumed her scratching of Toothless. Titan looked jealously at them. "But you can call me Gen. Ruth does." Hiccup was now being shoved by Titan, who wanted his attention. "So, are there anymore of you here?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep Titan from knocking him over. Gen's smile faded from her face. "No." She said. "It's just the four of us."<br>"FOUR?" Hiccup repeated, almost wrestling to get Titan and Toothless off of him, now playfully fighting each other for Hiccup's attention. "Yeah. Me. Ruth, Titan, and Razor. Ruth's Stormcutter. A very remarkable beast, if I may add." She chuckled as Titan and Toothless over powered Hiccup, and were now licking every bit of him they could reach. "Ugh! Toothless!" Said Hiccup, covering his face from the two dragons. "Will you stop that?!" Gen gave a softer whistle than she had done previously, and Titan immediately ceased. Hiccup was then successful at pushing Toothless off of him, and back onto his feet. "Friendly bugger, isn't he?" Said Gen, smiling. "Which one?" Said Hiccup, dusting himself off. Gen chuckled again. "GEN!" Came Ruth's angry voice from behind them. Gen sighed. "Well." She said to Hiccup. "We had best get going. But it nice meeting you, Hiccup, of Berk. And you too, Toothless." She nodded politely at Toothless, who smiled, wide-eyed at her. "Well, um." Said Hiccup, clearing his throat. "Will, I see you again? Um, at least for our Nightfuries' sake?" He watch Toothless and Titan bounce excitedly around each other, as if two friends had been reunited after years of separation. "I am counting on it." said Gen, turning to leave. "Koma, Titan." Titan followed reluctantly, glancing sadly back at Toothless. The two walked side-by-side back into the wrecked village, and were soon swallowed by the darkness.

Of course, not every little detail is based off of my dream, but a funny thing is that Gen's name was subconsciously picked because my sister had read Genesis chapter 3 to me before bed that night. I decided to go with it. Don't forget to leave a comment to I can improve!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Hiccup, and Toothless watched the place where Gen and Titan had disappeared. Hiccup could not believe that after his and Toothless' long search, they had finally found what remained of Toothless' family. It was as though a spectacular gift had been snatched away from them. Toothless gave a wide, gummy yawn after a long moment of silence. "Yeah, me too." Said Hiccup, realizing just how tired he was too. "It's a little late to return to Berk tonight. Let's find a place in the trees to crash." Picking up his abandoned lantern, Hiccup turned towards the trees and began to walk into them, Toothless following close behind. As they walked, Hiccup started gathering wood to build a fire, so as not to freeze in night. Once he had a large bundle in his arms, he picked small space where the trees still surrounded them, but Toothless had plenty of room to stretch his wings, he arranged the wood in a pile, and stepped back a few feet. Toothless then took a deep breath and shot a large, blue plasma out of his mouth at the pile of wood, causing a loud bang, and the wood to fly in the air. "Oh! Toothless!" Said Hiccup, covering his head with his arms to keep the wood from smacking him. Toothless gave a quiet, throaty laugh. Hiccup sat down next to the small fire that Toothless had made, and added some of the splintered wood, that had escaped, to it. Toothless laid down behind Hiccup, so Hiccup could lean up against him. "Well, today has been some day hasn't is, bud?" Hiccup said to Toothless. "First the whole thing with Astrid, then that village, and Ruth and Gen, and then finding a Nightfury." Toothless made a soft purring sound. "I know what you mean." Said Hiccup, stretching and yawning. "Well, we should get some sleep. It's a long way back to Berk, and we'll need the energy." He curled up against Toothless and closed his eyes. Toothless laid his head on his front legs, and with another yawn, fell asleep.  
>Dawn broke. The sun began to creep back over the mountains, causing the morning frost to glisten and sparkle. The fire, that Hiccup and Toothless had made, still burned nicely, keeping the ground around them warm and dry. Hiccup woke up first. For a moment, he just laid where he was, beside Toothless, with his eyes closed, feeling that morning had come too soon. He was in no rush to get back to Berk, to face Astrid, or her friends. After laying there for a long time, hoping that he would go back to sleep, he decided that it was futile, and that he should get up. He opened his eyes. What he saw was not what he had expected. Only a couple of inches from his face, Gen a grinning widely at him. "Hello!" She said happily. Hiccup gave a shout of surprise and jumped to his feet. Startled by the shout, Toothless awoke and looked around. Gen laughed. "Sorry." She said. Titan walked up next to her, with the handle a small, straw basket in his mouth. "We brought breakfast." Said Gen, taking the basket from Titan, and patting him on the head. She then sat down in front of the fire, and opened the basket to reveal several small fish. "Wow. Thanks." Said Hiccup sleepily, sitting down next to Gen. Toothless put his nose to the basket, and sniffed enthusiastically. Chuckling, Gen pulled out two of the fish, and threw them to Toothless, who caught them in his teethed mouth, chomped them down, then swallowed. Gen pulled out the remaining fish, and gently placed them in the fire. "How did you find us?" Hiccup asked, petting Titan who had sat down next to him. "Oh I didn't find you." Said Gen, turning the fish with a stick. "It was Titan. I guess he was looking for Toothless there."<br>"Wow." said Hiccup. "Guess that must be their brotherly instincts."  
>"What else could it be?" Said Gen, pulling one of the fish out of the fire with her stick, and handing it to Hiccup. She the picked up another stick off of the ground, pierced another fish with it, an took a small bite out of it. "So." She said after swallowing. "What brings you two way out here, to our charming village?" Hiccup, who was about to take a bite of fish, lowered it, and said. "Well, it's a bit of a long story. We were just passing through."<br>"Mmm." Said Gen through another bit of fish. She swallowed and said "Sounds really boring." Toothless started sniffing inside the basket, hoping for more fish. Instead, h got his head stuck inside, and started thrashing around, trying to get if off. Gen laughed. "What about you?" Said Hiccup. "What happened to your village?" Gen watched Toothless for a moment, attempting to remove the basket from his head by smacking it against a tree. "Well that too is a bit of a long story." She said. "One I'm not sure Ruth would be okay with me sharing to a Viking." Toothless was successful at removing the basket. It was sent flying through the air, and landed in a tall tree. Titan gave an excited growl, jumped up from where he sat, and flew after the basket. "Who exactly is Ruth?" Hiccup asked, watching Titan retrieve the basket from the tree. "Why do you listen to her?"  
>"I have to." Said Gen. "Ruth is my sister. It's her guidance and bossiness that has kept me alive." Hiccup thought for a minute, then said "Does she even know you're here?" He said. "Sharing breakfast with Toothless and I?" Titan jumped out of the tree and landed next to Hiccup, causing him to bounce where he sat. "No. she doesn't." Said Gen, accepting the basket from Titan and patting him on the head. "She thinks we're out hunting. Because this is the last of our food, here." Hiccup, who was about to take another bite, lowered his fish from his mouth, and said. "I can't eat this then."<br>"No. It's okay." Said Gen with a smile. "We'll find some more. It might take some time, but we've never starved to death. YET." She added with a chuckle. Hiccup stared at the ground for a moment, thinking hard. Then an idea popped into his head. "Why don't you come back to Berk with us?"  
>"What?!" Said Gen, dropping her fishbone in surprise. "Yeah! We've got PLENTY of food, your dragons can have playmates, plus, it would be a lot more comfortable than sleeping in those broken old houses."<br>"It- I-" Said Gen, unsure what to say. "I don't know, we've never left the ruins. Plus Ruth would never sleep around Vikings."  
>"Well then you don't have to stay." Said hiccup. "Just long enough to get some supplies that you need." He smiled at Gen. "Come on. How bad could it be? Plus I'm sure Titan would like to stretch his wings." Titan nodded enthusiastically. Gen smiled. "I like it." She said. "But how will I convince Ruth?"<br>"I'm sure when you explain the situation to her, she'll find that it's your best option."  
>Hiccup stood up, dusted himself off, and stretched. Toothless imitated him. Discarding her fishbone, Gen to stood up. "I guess now is as good a time as any." She said. The two humans, their dragons following closely behind, made their way back through the trees. It wasn't long before they came across the remnants of Gen's village. "She'll be over at the stables." Gen said, mainly speaking to herself. They found Ruth outside of the desecrated stables, tending to a large grey and white Stormcutter. Ruth had removed her hood. Hiccup saw that she had long red hair that she had in a braid behind her. She also looked several years older than him and Gen. "I'm back." Said Gen quietly. Ruth turned around, and gave a disgusted look at the sight of Hiccup. "What in Odin's name are THEY doing here?!" She said angrily, pulling her spear out of the carrier on her back. "Look, just here me out." Said Gen, putting up her hands. "He has offered us food and supplies from his village."<br>"Village? Ha!" Said Ruth with a harsh laugh. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't sick Razor on this Viking right now!"  
>"Because we need him, and you KNOW it!" Said Gen, glaring at her sister. "It's getting colder now, and we don't have the means to keep warm, or to hunt properly. Hiccup is our only chance of survival."<br>"Hiccup?" Said Ruth with another laugh. "You Vikings always did have the stupidest names."  
>Please Ruth!" Said Gen pleadingly. "We'll die!" Gen's last words seemed to be the trigger. "Alright, fine!" Said Ruth grumpily. "We'll take the dragons to his village. But ONLY for supplies, nothing else! We get in, we get out, we go home. Understand?" Gen nodded, relieved. "That went well." She said to Hiccup, as Ruth climbed on Razor. "She doesn't like Vikings very much." Said Hiccup, as he climbed on Toothless. Gen hopped on Titan. "It's nothing personal." She said. "You can't really blame her."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

They took off. The three humans, atop their dragon, flew up, high into the sky, Hiccup and Toothless leading the way. Ruth sat on Razor elegantly, like a lady riding a horse, except her legs were on either side of the saddle. Her eyes stared directly ahead, determinately avoiding Hiccup. Gen and Hiccup, however, were allowing their Nightfuries to fly happily around each other, which of course was slowing them down, and making the journey a lot longer. Ruth rolled her eyes at her sister's foolishness. Hiccup adjusted Toothless' tail, so they both dropped downward towards the ground. Gen and Titan dropped too, cheering gleefully. Before they made contact with the bottom, Hiccup readjusted the tail, causing Toothless to shoot back up. Gen and Titan followed, spinning around, and around as they did. They flew back up to Ruth's level. "Wow! You're a natural, Gen!" Hiccup called to her. Gen shrugged. We've had lots of practice." She said to Hiccup. "I must say, it's nice having somebody to fly with, Ruth wouldn't dare try anything other than a straight line."  
>"A dragon is meant for hunting. NOT for childish pleasures!" Said Ruth without looking at Gen. Gen gave Ruth a defiant glare, then she jumped up, so she was standing on Titan's back, did two graceful bridge-kick-overs, the second with one hand, so she was now at Titan's tail, jumped into the air, and dove backwards off of him. Hiccup watched wide-eyed, as Gen, who was whooping and hollering, fall back down towards the ground. After a moment, Titan dove down after her and picked her up, bringing her back to the others. "Good job Titan!" She said, scratching Titan behind the ears. "Alright, no more kids stuff!" Said Hiccup, locking Toothless' tail in place. "This is how a REAL dragon rider does it!" He jumped off of Toothless. After a moment, he pulled out the wings tucked inside of his pant-legs causing him to glide gracefully though the air. Gen watched mesmerized as Hiccup flew through the air for a while, Toothless right behind him, shooting plasma balls that Hiccup would either fly upward, downward, or side-to-side to avoid. Once Hiccup had glided too close to the ground, Toothless picked him up, and brought him back up next to Gen and Titan. "Oh my gods! That was amazing!" Said Gen, examining Hiccup's wings. "You have GOT to show me how to do that!" Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, maybe." He said. "If we get the chance."<br>"Gen! Will you quit screwing around?!" Said Ruth angrily. "Let's just hurry up, get to Berk, and grab what we need so we can go home!"  
>"As you wish, your majesty." Gen said to her. After that, she and Titan just flew next to Ruth and Razor, watching Hiccup and Toothless enviously play around her.<br>"There it is!" Said Hiccup after a long time. "That's Berk up ahead!"  
>"It's about time. Said Ruth, annoyed. "This had better be worth it, Gen. I'm not kidding." Gen rolled her eyes. Hiccup touched down first. Then Gen, followed closely by Ruth. They each hopped off of their dragons, and stretched. "Welcome back, Hiccup!" Said a short, heavy man, with a parastatic arm and leg. "It's good to see you're alright. You'd been gone or quite some time."<br>"Thanks, Gobber." Said Hiccup, as the man pat him hard on the back. Ruth stared at the man with disgust. "And who might this be?" Asked Gobber, eying Gen. "Gobber, this is Gen." Said Hiccup gesturing from Gobber to Gen. "Gen, Gobber." He gestured from Gen to Gobber. "Aw, I see how it is." Said Gobber. "Not single twenty-four hours, and you go off and find some other girl." Gen blinked. "Where might you be from, lass?" Gen paused for a moment, not sure whether to answer. "Um, the village of Haumour." She answered. "Haumour?" Gobber repeated. "Thought that place was wiped out long ago."  
>"And you would know, wouldn't you?" Said Ruth, grabbing Gen by the arm, an steering her away. "Let's just hurry and get out of here!"<br>"Well, it was good seeing you, Gobber." Said Hiccup. "But we've got things to do."  
>"What's the rush?" Said Gobber. "Not feeling very social today?"<br>"No, we're not!" Said Ruth through gritted teeth. "Now, if someone would be so kind as to direct me to where I might get some blankets and food, I would like to get out of here!" Gobber looked questioningly at Hiccup. "It's alright, Gobber. Just help her." Said Hiccup. Gobber nodded and led Ruth away. "Sorry about that." Said Gen, mortified by her sister's behavior. "I just don't understand why she hates Vikings so much." Said Hiccup, watching Ruth glowering at Gobber and every Viking that she passed. "Well." Said Gen, clearing her throat, and scratching her head. "I suppose you have the right to know." Hiccup looked at Gen. "T know what?" He said. "Everything." Said Gen.

Shortest chapter I've ever done. I usually prefer a MINIMUM of a thousand words per chapter, but I really wanted to save Gen's origin story for the next chapter. See you soon.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter will be told in the firs person by Gen, explaining what had happened to her village, to Hiccup.

Chapter IV

Haumour was once a beautiful, thriving kingdom. Everyone knew each other. The birth of each child was like a holiday. There was a castle, with a king that all the Haumourians loved and looked up too. He even had a little princess about my age. She roam our village, and play with us children, despite her father's wishes. She really was a great friend, to us all. My father was a soldier of the king's army. He would come home at night with the most amazing stories about his day at the castle. He would take Ruth and I every night after supper, and teach us everything he knew about combat. Once saved me from the school bully. My mother was a teacher. A respectable one too. She loved the children as much as she did Ruth and I. She had the most beautiful voice. She would sing all the time. When I was mad, when I cried, when I was scared, before I'd go to bed.  
>It happened when I was eight-years old, which made Ruth fourteen. I remember I was lying in bed waiting for Papa, who had been working late at the castle. There was a terrible explosion outside of the house, causing the house to tremble. At first I thought it was dragons attacking. Ruth and I jumped out of our beds and had taken refuge under the table together. Outside, we heard people screaming, crying. The explosions grew louder. Mama came in from outside. She was covered in dirt and soot, and had a large gash on her cheek. "Mama!" Ruth said. "What's happening?!"<br>"We're under attack!" Mama had answered. "By Vikings! We're leaving, we need to get out of here!" She had grabbed me from under the table, and ran outside. Ruth followed. It was a horrible sight, something you would only expect to see in a nightmare. The night was alit by fire, burn my neighbors' houses, people were running in every direction. "Where's Papa?!" Ruth asked as we ran. "Papa's gone!" Mama replied. "The Vikings have infiltrated the castle! The King is dead!" I was terrified. Behind us, I saw a group of men running through the village, cutting down everyone in their path. As we came to the forest, Mama set me down. "Now." She said. "I want you girls to stay in here. Run without looking back. Don't come back for anything!" She hugged us both. She had tears in her eyes. "Ruth? I want you to look after your sister, she is your responsibility. Do you understand"  
>"Yes, Mama." Said Ruth, her eyes filled with tears too. "But, Mama!" I said. "What about you?" Mama smiled. "I will come for you when this is over." She said. "But I don't want you to step one TOE out of this forest until I do! You understand? I will come for you!" The screaming was getting louder. The Vikings were getting closer. "Go! GO!" Mama ran away, leading the invaders in the opposite direction. "Come on, Gen!" Said Ruth, taking my hand. We ran through the trees together, pushing branches out of out path, not daring to look back. The further we ran in through the forest, the darker it got, the quieter it became. "Ruth! Slow down!" Said after a long time, pulling my hand out of Ruth's. "I can't run anymore!"<br>"It's not safe to stop yet, Gen!" Said Ruth. "We need to keep-" But she fell silent when she heard a rustle in the trees. At first, we thought it was the Vikings, but, out of the trees, a Nightfury came into view. We both shrieked, causing the dragon to snarl at us. Ruth used herself to shield me from him. He watched us for a moment, waiting for he right moment to attack. I started crying. The Nightfury came closer, sniffing curiously, realizing that we were harmless, he stuck out his tongue, and liked Ruth. "Ugh!" She said, wiping her face. I stood up. The dragon and I exchanged looks for a moment, then I slowly walked forward. "Gen, don't!" Said Ruth in a sharp whisper. I ignored her. I Extended my hand to the Nightfury. He snarled again. "Over here!" Came a voice from behind. "I think I heard something!" I saw a light, which revealed three of the Vikings. "Well well well." Said one of them when they saw Ruth and I. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of run-aways!" He had pulled out a knife, preparing to kill us, when the Nightfury gave a roar of rage and ran at the Vikings. Ruth and I dropped to the ground and covered our were shouts of pain, terrifying sounds from the Nightfury, then it was quiet again. When Ruth and I finally had the courage to look up, We saw all three Vikings dead and blood-splattered, and the Nightfury watching us. "He- he saved us." I said quietly, getting to my feet. "Yeah right." Said Ruth. "He was just defending he territory. "Pff! Then why didn't he kill us too?" I argued. I then extended my hand out to him again. This time, he allowed me to pet his nose. I smiled. "The whole village is being destroyed, and you're making friends with a dragon?" Said Ruth.  
>After that, the three of remained in the forest for three weeks, waiting for Mama. The Night fury would check on us every few days, bring us food. "Thank you, Titan." I said one day, excepting some fish from him. He smiled toothlessly at me. "Titan." Said Ruth with Raised eyebrows, cooking he own fish in ther fire that Titan had made for us. "Well, yeah." I said, scratching Titan on the checks. Ruth rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's all we need right now." She said. "Look, Gen, I've been meaning to talk to you."<br>"About what?" I said. Ruth took a deep breath. "I think it's time we go back."  
>"Go back?" I repeated. "But, Mama said that she'd"<br>"I know what Mama said! It's been three weeks. I'm sure the danger has passed by now. We're going back."  
>But when we got there, the village was completely destroyed, and we found the other villagers dead. We never did find Mama's body. We still don't know to this day what happened to her. Though I insisted that we leave, Rut wanted to stay in the village, leaving it exactly as is, in remembrance. We took the bodies and burned them. I kept Titan with me over the years against Ruth's wishes, but only a couple of years ago, we found Razor caught in one of my snares that I had set for food. Ruth released him, nursed him back to health, and has kept him as a hunting dragon. Since then, it has been the way that you had found it.<p>

I am sorry. I am not good at telling stories in the first-person. Neither at origin stories. But I hope some questions are answered. See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I don't actually own a computer. But I did find another method to do this. My Xbox! LOL! But that also means that this will take longer to do.

CHAPTER V

Hiccup stared sympathetically at Gen for a moment, after she had finished her story. "Wow." He said quietly. "I guess that explains a lot." Gen nodded. "So that's why Ruth doesn't like Vikings." "And how I met Titian." Gen added as if this was an important detail. "Right, right. There's that too." Said Hiccup. "By Thor. How does one so young live with something like that?" Gen shrugged, and turned to pet Titan. "You keep yourself close to those you love." She said. Hiccup smlied as Gen gave Titan a big hug. "I understand what you mean." He said as Toothless nudged him from behind, which Hiccup took to mean "Hey! Where's MY hug?" So he started to scratch Toothless on the head. "About two years ago, my father gave his life to save mine. All I have now is Toothless, and my mother. I try to keep them close." Gen sighed deeply. "It seems that we have both had it rough, Hiccup." She said. "But at least we don't face it alone." They both smiled warmly at each other for a moment, unsure what to say next. Until Toothless, wanting to break the silence, decided to pounce Hiccup, who fell to the ground with a shout of surprise. Gen laughed as she watched the two of them wrestling around in dirt. Jealous, Titan jumped on top of Hiccup and Toothless so he could join in. But Razor, who was sitting of to the side, waiting for Ruth to return, just stared at the three of the in disgust, as if he was too dignified for such childish behavior. "Okay okay! I give!" Said Hiccup, squashed under the weight of the two dragons. "What is going on here?!" Ruth had returned, her arms ladened with sacks and bundles of food, wood, and other supplies. Toothless and Titan broke apart. "Nothing, Ruth." Said Gen, helping Hiccup to his feet. Ruth glared at them for a moment, the started strapping the supplies to Razor's saddle. "Just a few more minutes, Gen. Then we'll be out of here for good." She said. "So soon?" Said Gen sadly. Ruth looked at Gen appalled. "What?" She said. "Well. I mean is its along trip back, and the dragons might need a little rest." Ruth gave a cold chuckle as she strapped down the last sack. "Well, Razor is fine." She said. "But Titan wouldn't NEED rest if you would not wear him out with your fancy flying!" Gen made to argue back, but Hiccup stopped her. "Actually, Gen's right." He said. "They'll probably be needing some food too." Titan looked excitedly at Hiccup at the word food. Gen nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She said. "And I could use a little something myself." Ruth looked as if she wanted to scream at Gen. "Okay. Cool." Said Hiccup, smiling at Ruth, which she did not return. "So here is the plan. We can drop our dragons off with the others so they can eat. Then go up to the great hall to get some food for ourselves." Hiccup and Gen both looked at Ruth. "You actually expect me to share a meal with a hall full of Vikings?" She said. Gen rolled her eyes. "Will you PLEASE swallow your hatred long enough to enjoy a meal with me?!" She said in an exasperated voice. Ruth chuckled. "Well if I did that." She said. "I wouldn't NEED to eat then. Would I?" She laughed. "No. I'd rather eat with the dragons." She walked away from them with her head held high. Gen bit her lip, fighting hard to hold back her anger. "Just let her be." Said Hiccup, putting an arm on Gen's shoulder. Gen could feel all of her anger leaving her. There was something comforting about Hiccup's touch. "Yeah." She said. "She would be a downer anyway." She and Hiccup laughed. After leaving Toothless, Titan, and Razor with the village dragons, Hiccup and Gen walked together over to the great hall. By now, the sun had set once again. Torches were lit on the walls, making it easier to seethe many tables at which Hiccup, Gen, and all of the other Berkians sat. Gen happily enjoyed the first good meal she had in fourteen years, which consisted of fresh bread, fried mutton, hot soup, and wine. She listened to the other Vikings tell her the story how dragons came to Berk. How Hiccup tricked them all into believing he was a dragon killer. And how he single-handedly deafeted the Green Death, bringing peace to Berk. "It was NOT single-handedly!" Said Hiccup, brandishing the peice of mutton that he was eating. "I had Toothless with me. He did most of the work." Gen smiled at him. "You're far too modest." She said to him. Hiccup blushed, and took a swig of his wine. Gen took advantage of the silence to eat more food. "Man! I sure am going to miss it here." She said after a long pause. "Good food. Good company. I wish we could stay here." "You could, you know." Said Hiccup. "You and Ruth don't have to go back. You would both be more comfortable here where the ceiling is still above your head." Gen laughed. "Ruth would never live here." She said. "She's happy in Haumour. Despite the accommodations. It's her home." She took a bite of bread, then washed it down with some wine. "Well then you can stay." Said Hiccup. "This could be your home." Gen smiled slightly. "Oh I couldn't possibly leave Ruth." She said. "She's my family." Hiccup sighed sadly. Gen yawned. "Wow its late." She said. "Its probably too late to head out tonight." She stood up. Hiccup jumped to his feet. "At least stay the night." He said. "There is a small hut over by the dragon stables that you and Ruth can sleep in." Gen smiled a little wider. "That I probably WILL do." She said. "Thank you, Hiccup. Goodnight now." Hiccup watched Gen leave the great hall. He then stared dimmly at the door, where she had left, for a few more minutes. "Anybody home?" Said on of the other Vikings. Hiccup shook his head. "What?" He said. "Oh yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He cleared his throat nervously. The air was frosty. Everything was quiet. This made everything peaceful in Gen's opinon. She walked towards the hut that Hiccup had indicated. But first, she wanted to check on TItan in the stables. Inside, there was Titan, playing with Toothless and several of the other dragons. He didn't even notice Gen. In the corner, she saw Ruth sitting on a pile of wood, gently stroking Razor's head. Gen walked up to her. "Hey." She said. Ruth said nothing. "Hiccup is letting us stay in a hut tonight. YOu coming?" Ruth sneered. "No thanks." She said. "I'd be much more comfortable sleeping in here with Razor." Gen glared at her sister. "What's with you?!" She said angrily. "You damn WELL wha's with me!" Said Ruth. "How could you trust thar boy?! He's a Viking! Need I remind what the Vikings did to us? To our home? Our family?!" Ruth's voice had risen to a shout. "I don't need a reminder, Ruth!" Said Gen, now shouting too. "I was there too. You don't know Hiccup! He would NEVER do ANYTHING like that." Ruth laughed. "Yes he would." She said "He's a Viking. It's in his blood." Gen felt like hitting Ruth, but resisted the urge. "Fine!" She said. "Believe whatever you want! But hating every Viking you meet won't bring Mama and Papa back!" She ran out of the stables, holding back sobs. Ruth did'nt know what to do. She knew Gen was right. But it felt much easier to be angry. She laid her head on Razor, tears filling her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

This is another part from my dream. Except the dragons were bicycles, and everyone kept calling Gen Genesis 3:13. Don't ask. Ruffnut named her. Hey! If you like this story so far, don't forget to leave a comment so I know how I am doing.

Chapter: VI

Gen was awoken the next morning by the sunlight peaking through the window of her hut. It shon brightly, warming her face. For a while, she just laid under the fur-lined blankets, thinking to herself. It was nice to, sleep in a clean bed for once, covered in warm, woolen blankets instead of dust and dirt. Berk was everything that Gen remembered that Haumour had once been. A place of peace, and happiness, and she was in no hurry to leave, as she was sure Ruth were would drag her away the moment she stepped so much as a toe out of the hut. On the other hand, she didn't want to spend her last moments on Berk stuck in bed. She wasn't one to like to sit around all day doing absolutely nothing. She was an adventurer, who would soar the skies and clouds above, atop Titan's back. Despite Ruth's wishes to use Titan and Razor as hunting dragons, Gen and Titan would fly together at every opportunity that they would have. They wouldn't allow Ruth to contain them. They were free, as long as they remained together. Feeling that she could not stay in bed a moment longer, Gen pulled the blankets off of herself, then stepped out of bed. She first put her fur-lined coat back on, then hopped around the while she tried to put her boots back on. When she had succeeded, she turbed, opened the front door, and walked outside. There was no one else outside. It was still early, and everyone else was still inside there homes. Deciding to check on Titan and Ruth, Gen started to walk towards the stables. She was about halfway there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Grabbing it, she sswung around towards who had grabbed her, perparing to strike. "Woah! I surrender!" Said Hiccup, raising his free hand above his head. ¨Hiccup!" Gen gasped, still holding Hiccup's hand. "Don't do that! I could have broken your arm" Hiccup gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that." He said. Gen realised that she still had Hicup's hand. Blushing, she released it, clearing her throat. "Um." She said. "Did you need something?" She asked. Hiccup grinned. "I have a surprise for you." He said. Gen frowned at him. "I don't like surprises." She said. "Oh don't worry." Said Hiccup, pulling something out of the bag around his shoulder. "This is a GOOD surprise. I think you'll like it." Gen stared wide-eyed at the gift in Hiccup's hands. He held up a flight-suit, very similar to the one that he had. Only this one was just Gen's size. "I was up all night trying to get it just right." He said. "But I think this will work out fine for you." Gen wiped tears from her eyes. "you- you were up all night to make this for me?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Well, yeah." Said Hiccup, smiling. "You said yesterday that you wanted me to teach you how to fly. Can't very well do that without this." Gen chuckled slightly. "Here. Let's try it on." Gen felt goosebumps as Hiccup helped her put the flight-suit on over her cloths. "There." Said Hiccup, as Gen examined herself. "Fits perfectly." Gen smiled, watery-eyed at Hiccup. "No one has ever given me such a nice gift." She said. "I don't know how to thank you." Hiccup gently took her hand. "You don't have to thank me." He said. "Let's just go try it out." Gen smiled excitedly. She then pulled Hiccup by his hand towards the stables. Gen didn't realise that Ruth was no longer in the stables with Razor, but she did not even care. She and Hiccup grabbed Toothless and Titan, and were very quickly back up in the air. They had flown away from Berk for a while, looking for the perfect place to try. Hiccup wanted to find a wide open space, perfect for a beginning flyer. But Gen, who was squeezing the reins to Titan's so tight with excitment, her nails were digging into her hands. "This looks promising." Said Hiccup, when the came to a large area over the ocean, free from rocks and anything that they might run into. "What do you say we grab some shy and give this a shot?" Gen grinned at him, not bothering to answer. She started flying upwards into the clouds, Titan flappinf his wings as hard as he could. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Said Hiccup, adjusting Toothless' tail to follow. "This high enough?" Gen called out to Hiccup when he and Toothless caught up to her. "Yeah I think this will work." Said Hiccup, looking down to see how high they were. Feeling that she could not wait any long, Gen stood up on Titan's back, ran forwand, and dove off of his head. "Well wait for me!" Said Hiccup, quickly locking Toothless' tail in place before diving after Gen. Toothless and Titan exchanged toothy grins, before diving after their riders. "Now what?" Said Gen when Hiccup caught up to her, realising that she didn't think all the way through before diving. "Okay, see those loops attached to your pant-legs?" Said Hiccup. "Uh-huh." Said Gen. "Alright. When you're ready, just pull them out." Said Hiccup. Gen grabbed ahold of the loops that Hiccup had indicated, and pulled. As her wings stretched out of her suit, Gen stopped falling, and began to glide through the air. Hiccup did the same thing and followed after her, there dragons close behind. While Hiccup was graceful, and flew steadily, Gen was not. She wobbled slightly as she fought to keep her balance. "Oh my gods!" Gen shouted as Hicup flew up next to her. "I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" She wobbled a little more in shock, lost control, and smashed into Hiccup. "Sorry! Sorry." She said when they both regained their balance. "That's okay." Said Hiccup. "It's going to take some getting use to." The four of them flew on for a while. Gen found that she was quickly getting the hang of flying without a dragon. She, Hiccup, Toothles and Titan, all started playing an airborne version of leapfrog, each flying over each other. Soon, They had glided low enough where the could see the ocean again. Gen grinned at Hiccup, as an idea formed in her head. She moved her arms so the wind currents lifted her a little higher, then she closed her arms, allowing herself to dive into the water. "Oh, why not?" Hiccup said to himself, before he too dove into the water. Titan and Toothless followed them, roaring with excitement. Gen and Hiccup emerged, laughing and cheering. "Oh! that was amazing!" Said Gen breathessly. "I don't recall the last time I had so much fun" Toothless and Titan popped their heads out of the water with a big splash. Toothless was leaning on Titan, so as not to sink. "Thank you, Hiccup." Said Gen, moving closer towards Hiccup. "For everything." Hiccup smiled. "You're welcome." He said, he too moving in closer. They were both only an inch away from eachother, perparing to kiss. Toothless made a noice as if her was clearing his throat, and Hiccup and Gen broke apart berfore the could kiss. They turned and saw both of their dragons smirking at them, as if reminding them that they were still there. Gen chuckled. "Okay." Said Hiccup, scratching his head. Maybe we should get back anyway. Gen nodded, still smiling. The flight back to Berk was quiet. Neither Gen or Hiccup said anything until they touched down right outside of the village. "I had a great time." Gen said to Hiccup once they had climbed off of their dragons. "Yeah." Said Hiccup. "Me too." Gen found that she did not care that Toothless and Titan were watching. She stepped in, grabbed ahold of Hiccup, and started kissing him. And Hiccup was kissing her back, with one arm around her waist, and the other in her long, beautiful brown hair. Titan's toothless mouth fell open in surprise. He had never seen Gen do anything like this before. Toothless, who was smiling, extended one of his wings, obscuring both his and Titans veiw of Gen and Hiccup. But suddenly, Hiccup felt himself wrenched away from Gen, and was thrown into the dirt. "YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ruth screamed, brandishing her spear at Hiccup, ready to strike. "Ruth! Don't." Gen shouted, grabbing her sister to hold her back, but Ruth pushed her off. Toothless roared at Ruth, preparing to attack. "No, Toothless! Don't!" Said Hiccup, holding up a hand to keep Toothless back. "Where have you been?!" Ruth said angrily to Gen. "I've been looking all over for you! Do you have ANY idea how worried I was?! I thought he KIDNAPPED you!" Gen pushed Ruth out of her face. "I'm fine, Ruth!" She said equally as angry. "We just went flying." But Ruth didn't here her. "Now I find him with his hand all over you!" She turned back to Hiccup who had gotten back to his feet. "No!" Said Gen, grabbing Ruth. "I was kising HIM!" Ruth threw Gen off of her, so she actually fell into the dirt. Hiccup ran over and helped her to her feet. "If you've given yourself to a Viking" Said Ruth. "Then you are not welcome bqck in Haumour! don't bother coming back." She then climbed onto Razor's back, and flew away from them. Hiccup knew that Ruth didn't mean what she said. He remembered when his father first found out about Toothles, he said hurtful things that Hiccup knew he did not mean. "You're not a Viking." He had said. "You're not my son." Hiccup put his hand on Gen's shoulder. "Look, Gen-" He started to say, but Gen pushed his hand off of her. "Don't." She said in a cracked voice. "I- I just need to be alone for a while." She climbed on Titan's and took off in the opposite direction of Ruth. Hiccup and Toothless stared sadly as Gen and Titan flew away, shrinking into a small black dot, and eventually, vanishing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII:

Gen was sobbing quietly as she flew. Tears were fogging her vision. She shook, not from the cold, but from anger. How could she be so selfish? Ruth had given her everything. She had been with her every step of the way. She had taken care of her since before they lost everything together. If it wasn't for Ruth, Gen would never have survived. How could she throw that away for some boy? Ruth was right. He IS a Viking. Gen was foolish to trust him. It was not worth throwing away her friendship with her sister. "Is that really how you feel?" Gen argued with herself. "Hiccup has been nothing but nice since the moment he met you. He has given you absolutly no reason not to trust him." Gen wiped her eyes. It was true. How could she hate him? Being a Viking doesn't make him a cold-hearted killer. A cold-hearted killer doesn't provide food, shelter, flight-suits, or a playmate for your dragon. But Ruth still had her reasons not to trust him. It is scaring for a young girl to see her friends killed in front of her. Gen recalled another part of the night Haurmour fell. A part she did not tell to Hiccup. As Ruth and her mother, with Gen still in her arms, ran threough the blazing village, the screams and explosions echoing around them, Ruth had seen a terrible sight. Her best friend, Lerra, was laying in the dirt, blood covering her face, a Viking standing over her, laughing. He was large, and had long talons instead of hands, which he was using to claw every inch of Lerra he could reach. "LERRA!" Ruth had screamed, running to aid her friend. But Mama had held her back. "Ruth, no!" She said. "It's too late for her!" Ruth pulled her mother off of her. "I have to help her!" She said. "Ther's nothing that can be done for her!" Said Mama, grabbing Ruth again. "Your SISTER is your responsability now! Would you risk her life for Lerra's?" Ruth stopped struggling. "No." She said quietly. Ruth had left Lerra to die to protect Gen. Gen knew that whenever she saw another Viking, she saw Lerra's killer.  
>Gen heard an explosion from below, pulling her out of her daydreams. She looked down just in time to see a net shoot out from a ship below, flying right at her. "Titan! Look out!" She shouted. But Titan didn't have time to move, before the net entangled itself around him, trapping Gen inside, and unfortunately, his wings. Both Gen and Titan screamed as they plummeted, with a loud crash, into the water below. Gen struggled to untangle herself and Titan from the ropes, but they were too tight. She then felt the net being pulled out of the water. She gasped for breath, still unable to move as the net broke the surface, and was pulled onto the boat. Aboard, Gen heard cheers and laughter. There were men wearing dragon-skin armour, and brandishing weapons that looked like they were made of dragon bones. "Dragon hunters. Gen said to herself. "Men who kill dragons for sport."<br>"Good job, men!" Said the one who must have been the leader. "This one won't be getting away from- Odin be damned! Is that a Nightfury?!" Gen struggled at the ropes again, trying to free herself to save Titan. "It looks that way, Kerk." Said a second man, who looked exactly like the first. Gen figured they must be twins. "And look at that! We even caught ourselves a little bonus!" Gen felt the ropes around her loosen as the second man started hacking at the net with a knife. She tumbled out of the net, and fell at the dragon hunters' feet. There was laughing and wolf-whistling. Then Gen felt herself being pulled to her feet. "Get your gruby hands off of me!" She shouted, pushed hands off of her. She heard Titan snarling at the hunters as he tried to get free. "Well well well." Said the one called Kerk. "This certainly has been an interesting day, brother. We've come across the last of TWO species that were supposedly extinct. A Nightfury, and, unless I'm very much mistaken, a Haumourian! Ha ha! I thought we wiped those out long ago."  
>"We?" Gen Repeated. "But-" She looked at Kerks hands. His and his brothers were claw-like, just like the one who had killed Lerra. She understood. These dragon hunters were the ones responsible for the destruction of her home. The deaths of her parents. Gen felt a wave of hatred cross over her. She felt more angry than she ever felt in her life. She lunged at Kerk. "YOU SON OF A-" But Kerk's brother had grabbed ahold of her, keeping her at bay. "Thank you, Dean." Said Kerk, smiling as Gen struggled to get free. Titan was now roaring and clawing at the deck to free himself. "Now now. There's no need for all of that." Said Kerk, moving closer to Gen. "Why don't you tell me your name, darling?" Gen mimed gagging. "I'm not your darling!" She said, still fighting to free herself from Dean's hold. Kerk gave a quite chuckle. "You've got spirit." He said. "I like that. You know. This doesn't have to be nasty. I stopped killing humans long ago. My brother and I have moved onto dragons. And with your Nightfury as a beautiful trophy, I might just give you a nice reward." He put his clawed hand to Gen's face, and started stroking her check. "What say you? Your life or the Nighfury's?" Gen grabbed Kerk's finger with her teeth and bit down as hard as she could. Kerk yelled in pain, clutching his hand. Gen then slammed her head into Dean's, releasing his grip on her. "Stop her!" Yelled Kerk. Gen pulled a dragon bone sword out of Dean's hilt, then brought it down on the ropes holding Titan. "NO!" Kerk shouted as Titan was freed. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Titan and Gen were now running towards the end of the ship. But as Gen made to climb on Titan so they could take off together, she felt four hands grabbing her from behind, pulling her away. "No you don't!" Said Dean, holding Gen back. Titan turned around to aid Gen. "Titan! Go!" Gen shouted, trying to fight off Dean and Kerk. "Just get out of here! NOW!" Titan paused for a moment as if he would disobey. But then, reluctantly, He turned and flew away. "DON'T LET MY NIGHTFURY ESCAPE!" Kerk shouted at the top of his lungs. He picked the sword that Gen had dropped, and threw it at Titan. Though the sword came at Titan, slicing his leg, he kept flying until he was out of sight. Kerk gave a howl of rage and grabbed Gen around the neck, lifting her off the ground. "WHERE IS IT GOING?!" He shouted at her. Gen said nothing. She just glared at Kerk. "Fine!" Said Kerk. "Then you may die in his place!"<p>

Now, I'm not really sure I like this chapter. But it is from a dream, and I did warn that it might be corny, but I hope your'e still enjoying. please forgive the frequent spelling boo-boos.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I get started, I wanted to thank all my followers, and those who have favorited this story. I have never gotten so many, especially at once. I woke up this morning, and saw I had at least four new favoriters and followers since my last chapter. It's encouraging, and motivates me to keep writing. But enough of that.

Chapter VIII:

Hiccup walked into his house and slowly closed the door behind him. He felt like somebody had clubbed him over the head with a wooden mallet. He didn't seem to have the best luck with girls anymore. He flopped face-first onto his bed, and buried his face into his pillow, mumbling incoherntly. Hiccup's mother, Valka, entered the room from outseide, holding a basket full of potatoes in her arms. She noticed Hiccup lying in his bed, and knew something was wrong. She knew that Hiccup was always outside in good weather and in bad, and for Hiccup to be indoors on a fine day like this was not normal. "Is everything alright, Hiccup?" She asked, setting down the basket of potatoes and walking over to Hiccup, sitting down at the foot of his bed. Hiccup muttered something in his pillow that Valka could not hear. She chuckled. "Honey, I cannot understand you with your face covered like this." She said. She gently pulled him up into a sitting position. "Now." She said, smiling warmly at him. "Tell me what is wrong." Hiccup cleared his throat, and told his mother everything, first about what Astrid had said to him, finding Ruth and Gen in Haurmour and what had happened to it, how he felt about Gen, but what Ruth had said to her. "And then Gen just flew off with Titan." Hiccup concluded his story. "And I don't think she's ever coming back." Valka thought for a moment, then said "I understand how Ruth feels. But I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. And I am sure Gen knows that deep down in her heart." She put her hand on Hiccups shoulder. "And if she truely cares for you, she wouldn't let a silly argument with her sister come between you too." Hiccup sighed. "But what if she does?" He said. "What if she decides that her relationship with Ruth is not worth the struggle?"  
>"Well." Said Valka. "Then that's her decision. It's the same struggle I had to face with my sisters when I chose to marry your father."<br>"Really?" Said Hiccup. "What happened?"  
>"I Decided that there was enough room in my heart for all of them. And if my sisters did not approve, then that was THEIR problem, not mine. Maybe Gen can feel the same way." Hiccup smiled at Valka "Thanks, Mom." He said, giving her a big hug. "It's what I'm here for." Said Valka.<br>Then Hiccup heard Toothless outside. He was growling loudly, and stomping so hard, he made the house shake. "Sounds like someone's getting antsy." Said Valka, standing up. Hiccup stood up too, wondering what could be making Toothless so restless. He ran outside. "Toothless, what's wrong?" He said. He didn't have to wait long to find out. Hiccup turned in the direction Toothless was looking, and saw a dragon flying full speed right at them. Titan touched down right in front of them, landed on his injured leg, and fell over. "Titan?" Said Hiccup as Toothless ran over to help his friend. "What are you doing here?" He saw Titan's leg, wich was still bleeding. "You're hurt!" Said Hiccup, examining Titan's leg. "Mom!" He called to Valka, who was watching from the doorway of the house. "Grab some rags and medicine! Titan's hurt!" Valka nodded and ran back inside. Titan started nudging Hiccup to the point he almost knocked him over. "Take it easy, Titan." Said Hiccup. "We'll get you fixed up here in a moment. Then we can take you back to-to-" He looked around, noticing that something was missing. "Where's Gen?" He asked Titan, who was bouncing up and down nervously. Hicup looked at the wound on Titan's leg, then understood. "Oh my Gods!" He said. Valka reapeared with a small jar of a steaming ointment, poured some on a rag, and gently applied it to Titan's wound. Titan squealed, trying to fight Valka off. "It's alright. It's alright." Said Valka soothingly as she added another rag to the wound. Toothless nudged Titan on the head to comfort him, and Titan calmed down at once. Then Valka took a bandage, and tied it around Titan's leg. "There." She said, stepping back. Titan then started jumping around, shoving Hiccup. "What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Said Valka, watching Titan concerningly. "I think he's telling me something." Said Hiccup, petting Titan to calm him down. "Mom, I think Gen's in trouble." Titan nodded vigorously. "What kind of trouble?" Said Valka. "I'm not sure." Said Hiccup. "But I've got to help her." He climbed on Toothless's back? "Can you lead the way Titan?" Titan nodded. "Good." Said Hiccup. "Then let's go!"  
>"Hold on, Hiccup." Said Valka. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Hiccup nodded. "We have to find Ruth. We're going to need her help. Go to the ruins of Haumour. She should be there. Once you tell her what's happening, she should listen." Valka nodded and ran off. Then Titan took off, with Toothless and Hiccup following close behind. It was difficult to keep up with Titan, who was flying fast through the clouds, but Toothless kept up as best he could. The main thing slowing them down was Hiccup, trying to adjust Toothless' tail fast enough to keep up. All the while, Hiccup kept praying in his head. "Odin, please let her be alright."<p>

This is nowhere even close to being finished, and I think there is a chance that we will go past 13,060 words, which is my record for longest story. Yay! Don't forget to leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello boys! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! LOL! Sorry. I love that movie. But, that's not the movie you're here for, so let's get back to work here. (At least work for me, and entertainment for you)

Chapter IX:

Hiccup kept his eyes on Titan, clutching the handles on Toothless' saddle tightly. The flight seemed almost endless. He wondered if they would ever find Gen, if Titan truly knew where they were going. But he trusted Titan like he trusted Toothless, and had to trust that he knew where Gen was. He just had to pray that they would get there in time. Titan went into a dive, vanishing into the clouds. Hiccup adjusted Toothless' tail to follow. They flew downward towards the ground. As they cleared the clouds, Hiccup saw the Viking's ship below. It had anchored on the shore, near a large rock formation. Toothless and Titan landed in the sand a little way from the ship. Hiccup hopped off of Toothless and looked around.  
>It was quiet. all that could be heard was the wind, and the waves crashing onto the beach. He walked towards the ship, the two Nightfuries following close behind. They climbed onto the ship. But when Hiccup landed on the deck, he saw that there was nothing there. "Stay close." He whispered to Toothless and Titan. The three of them walked around one end of the ship to the other, Toothless and Titan sniffing the wooden floor enthusiastically as they went, while Hiccup looked for clues to Gen's presence. "Are you sure we're in the right pace. Titan?" He asked, not finding anything. Titan nodded, sure of himself. Deciding that no one was there, one by one, they each climbed out of the ship. Hiccup scratched the back of his head as he surveyed they beach around him. But then he noticed something, an entrance into the rock formation a ways off shore. It was the only other place around that Gen could be. He had to check. Walking briskly, he went over the opening. The cave was dark inside, no sign of Gen. But then, almost ready to give up, Hiccup could hear faint voices deep inside the cave. He entered the cave, following the voices. Toothless and Titan entered after Hiccup to follow him. "No." He said to the two of them holding up a hand. Both Toothless and Titan stopped. "You two wait here." Hiccup said quietly. "I'll be back with Gen soon." He didn't know which dragon's glare at him was more terrifying, Toothless', or Titan's. But, since he was used to Toothless giving attitude whenever he didn't like something, Hiccup just ignored them. "I mean it." He said firmly. "Stay!" He turned and continued through the cave.<br>Toothless watched as Hiccup was swallowed by the darkness, and stared at the place where he had vanished with a look of a combination of sadness, and worry on his face. But Titan, deciding that it was not worth the wait, darted after Hiccup. Toothless, acting quickly, ran in front of Titan to block his path, shaking his head at him with a glare stating "Hiccup told us to wait here!" Titan ignored this, passed Toothless, and ran on. Toothless grabbed Titan by the tail with his teeth, causing him to fall on his face. Toothless then, still holding Titan by the tail, started to drag him back towards the entrance to the cave. Once Toothless let go, Titan stood back up, shoved Toothless aside, and again started running after Hiccup. This time, Toothless jumped into the air, and pounced down on top of Titan. The two wrestled in the dirt for a moment, snarling at each other. In the end, Toothless won by putting his full body weight on top of Titan until he stopped struggling, then Toothless let him up. Titan glared at Toothless, baring his teeth at him. But Toothless just smirked at him, giving him a look that clearly said "Keep it up. I can do this all day." He understood Titan's desire to help his friend all too well, but he also didn't want to disobey HIS friend either. Hiccup left them there for a reason, and he had to honor it. Titan's eyes saddened, and he turned away from Toothless, staring at the dark cave wall. Toothless walked over, and nudged Titan gently on the head. Titan smiled at him, and nudged him back, deciding to wait for Hiccup to return.  
>Up ahead, Hiccup could see a light flickering in the distance. He followed it as quickly as he could through the darkness around him. As the light got bigger, Hiccup walked slower, so as not to be heard coming. The voices grew louder too. He could hear laughter, and chatter. He knew that there were several people in there. He came to an area where the cave widened into a large dome. Here he could see a large fire, and a small group of men around it, all eating, drinking, and speaking to one another. Hiding behind a large rock, Hiccup glanced around the group. Gen was nowhere to be found. Hiccup caught the conversation of two large, exactly identical men, sitting a few feet in front of him. "Stubborn little broad, isn't she, Kerk?" Said on of the men, raising a mug with an ugly, clawed hand to his mouth. Kerk grumbled grumpily, earing off a piece of meat with his teeth. "Now you know why I never married." Said Dean with a chuckle. "This isn't funny, Dean!" Kirk said in a harsh voice. "That girl is the key to the rarest treasure in the WORLD! You understand that?!" Dean nodded, lowering his mug. "Well, yeah. Of course I do." He said. "Just give her time. She'll give it to you. With a little persuasion." Kerk too a sharp, dragon-bone knife from the dirt floor below him, and began to sharpen it with one of his claws. "If it's persuasion she needs." He said. "It's persuasion she'll get." Hiccup didn't like the sound of this. These monstrous-like Vikings were talking of hurting someone who he was sure was Gen. What the treasure was, he was not sure, but that was not important. He had to find Gen, and get out of there.<br>Suddenly, Hiccup felt himself being lifted up off the ground from behind. "Oi! Kerk! Said the Viking that had grabbed Hiccup. "Look what I found." He threw Hiccup to the ground at Kerk and Dean's feet. The two brothers stood up, laughing at Hiccup in the dirt. "Now what have we got here?" Said Kerk. "A little trespasser? in MY mountain? You can't possibly be lost, are you, boy?" Hiccup stood up, and dusted himself off. "Look, I don't want any trouble." He said to Kerk and Dean. "I was just looking for a friend of mine." Kerk and Dean both laughed. "A friend?" Said Kerk, grinning at Hiccup with rotten, yellow teeth. "This friend wouldn't happen to be a tall, slender Haumourian girl, now would it?"  
>"That would be the one." Said. Hiccup "If I could just take her, we'll get out of your hair." Kerk and Dean laughed again. "Well, I'm afraid it's not gonna be that easy." Said Dean. "You see, she has something we want. Something very special."<br>"Oh, yeah." Said Hiccup. "And what might that be?" Kerk's grin widened. "Only the rarest dragon in the world." He said "A Nightfury." Hiccup's eyes widened, but he hid his emotions. "A Nightfury?" He said in a convincingly curious voice. "Yeah, a Nightfury." Said Dean. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?" Hiccup bit his lip. He wasn't about to let these men get Toothless, or Titan. "Well, uh, no. I wouldn't." He said, scratching the back of his head. "She's never told me about such a thing. She does love to tell wild stories." He gave a small chuckle. "Well, sorry to disappoint you. So if you just-"  
>"I'm not stupid, boy!" Kerk said a rough voice, getting in Hiccup's face. "I saw that Nightfury with my own eyes!" Hiccup took a step back, avoiding Kerk's eye. Kerk blinked. "And you know where it is, don't you?" Hiccup glared at Kerk, refusing to answer. Losing his temper, Kerk slapped Hiccup across the face, who fell to the ground with a shout of pain. "ANSWER ME!" Kerk Shouted so his voice echoed around the cave.<br>Back at the entrance to the cave, Toothless turned his head abruptly in the direction he heard Kerk's angry voice echo around the cave. He knew that Hiccup was in trouble. He turned to Titan, who was looking at Toothless eagerly. Toothless nodded at Titan, meaning "Okay. NOW we can go in." The two Nightfuries ran through the cave where Hiccup had gone, ready to aid their friend.  
>"I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!" Kerk shouted at Hiccup as he picked him by the front of his shirt. Hiccup struggled to get free of Kerk's grip. Dean, grinning stupidly, handed Kerk his bone knife, who snatched it out of Dean's hand without taking his eyes off of Hiccup. "I don't need both of you!" Said Kerk, putting the knife to Hiccup's throat. "I don't care which one it is!"<br>"I'd rather die than give him to you!" Hiccup shouted at Kerk. "You said the magic words, boy." Said Kerk, raising his knife to strike.  
>There was a roar over head, and Kerk was knocked to the ground, letting go of Hiccup, who rolled away from Kerk before standing up. Dean, panicked by the sudden appearance of the two dragons attacking the other Vikings in his clan, shrieked, and ran from the riot. Kerk too stood up, clutching his knife tightly in his hand. He saw Hiccup, and lunged, preparing to strike again. But again, Toothless pounced Kerk, knocking back to the ground. Now very irritated, Kerk got back to his feet. Toothless and Titan ran on either side of Hiccup, blocking him, snarling at Kerk. Seeing both Nightfury, Kerk laughed insanely at the sight. "This is UNBELEIVABLE!" He said. "TWO Nightfuries?! Oh-ho-ho! Double the prize!" Hiccup stepped forward, pulled out the sword strapped to his belt, and activated it, so it was alit with great flames around the hilt. "NO!" He Said, brandishing the sword a Kerk. "I won't let you take them!" Kerk laugh again. "You've got guts, kid!" He said. "I like that! But That isn't going to stop me from collecting my prizes!" Toothless snarled again. "Well, they're not going to make it easy for you." Said Hiccup. "Well, maybe this will make it easier!" Dean had returned. In one hand, he was dragging Gen, who was struggling to get free, and with the other hand, he was holding a knife to her neck. Hiccup lowered his sword. Kerk laughed again. "That was easy." He said. Titan roared at Dean, preparing to attack. "Ah-ah-ah." Dean said to him, pressing the knife into Gen's neck, who gasped in pain as blood lightly rolled down her neck. Titan stopped where he was at. The other Vikings moved in, one grabbing Hiccup, taking his sword away, while the others tried to tie down the resisting Nightfury. "NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Hiccup shouted, fighting his captor. Toothless struggled against his bonds, roaring and snapping to get free. Kerk walked up and examined the two dragons, both baring their teeth at him. "The last two Nightfury alive." He said to them. "A shame though, that they are both male. But unless I'm mistaken," He got closer to Toothless, and then to Titan. "are in fact brothers! For they bare the same ridge marks."<br>"Excellent observation, Kerk!" Said Dean, still holding Gen. "Put them in the pit!" Kerk ordered his followers. "I and Dean will kill them together. as brothers and brothers."  
>"And what of these two?" Asked the Viking holding Hiccup. "Ah, we'll deal with them later." Said Kerk. "Just put them back in the dungeon for now. We have a dragon killing to get too." The Vikings did as the were told, Dean and the other Viking pulled Hiccup and Gen in one direction, while the rest pulled Toothless and Titan in another. Hiccup fought as hard as he could to get free, but the Viking's grip was too tight. "TOOTHLESS!" He shouted, as he was taken away from his best friend. Probably to never see him again. <p>

GOOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL! This has just become the longest story I have written! And we're not even finished! Victory dance!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X:

Hiccup yelled in frustration, as he slammed his entire body into the bars of the cage door that he ad Gen were trapped in. Gen winced as the crashing noise echoed around them. Hiccup took several steps backwards, then, with another yell, slammed into the door again with another crash. Now breathing heavily he threw himself into the door a third time. This time, he bounced off of the bars and fell into the dirt. "Hiccup, stop it!" Gen yelled, rushing over and kneeling down next to Hiccup. "What are you trying to do?! Killing yourself isn't going to help anyone!" Hiccup sat up, rubbing his arm. He now had a small cut on his forehead, which was sending blood down his face. "I- I have to help Toothless!" He said in a cracked voice. "I can't let them hurt him!"  
>"I understand." Said Gen soothingly, taking one of Hiccup's hand. "I don't want anything to happen to Titan either." She then took a handful of her shirt, yanked hard so she ripped a large portion off, and gently applied it to Hiccup's head. "But we won't do them any good if we go around bashing our OWN heads. We should save that for Kerk and Dean." Hiccup scoffed. "Yeah, but first, we need to find a way out of here." Gen grinned as she finished mopping up the blood on Hiccup's head. "Well, that's the good thing about being trapped in this rock all day. I've already figured that part out." Hiccup looked at Gen wide-eyed. "You found a way out?" He said eagerly. Gen got to her feet. "Yup." She said. "I was almost ready to make my escape when Dean grabbed me and took me out to you." She walked over to the rock wall furthest from the bared door, and gently knocked the lower stones with her foot. "What are you doing?" Said Hiccup, standing up and walking over to Gen. "I found a few loose stones earlier." She answered, kicking a couple of more stones. "I just need to remember where- got it!" She kicked a stone, and it budged back a little. Gen the kneeled down, and removed the stone and several of the surrounding stones. Hiccup bent down and helped Gen remove the stones. There was a bang from outside of their cell. Both Gen and Hiccup jumped and turned their heads in the direction of the noise. "Prisoner check." Came a voice out of view. "Make it quick." Said a second voice. They saw a light growing closer towards them. "Gen, hurry!" Hiccup whispered. They both worked quickly removing each stone, until no more would budge. There was now a small opening a the bottom. "It's too small!" Gen whispered, close to panic. "We can't fit through!"<br>"You can." Said Hiccup. "Go. I'll find another way."  
>"I'm not going without you, Hiccup!" Gen said firmly. The light grew closer, and they could see the shadow of a large, burly Viking approaching. "Look! We don't have time for this!" Said Hiccup. "Just go, Gen. GO!" Gen obeyed, crouching low to the ground, and squeezed head-first through the whole, vanishing before the guard came into view. Hiccup blocked the hole in the wall by standing in front of it so the guard could not see it. The guard walked up to the cell door and looked inside. "Hey!" He said sharply to Hiccup after looking around for a moment. "Where's the girl?!"<br>"Uh." Said Hiccup, grinning innocently at the guard. "I'm sorry. Who?" But the guard didn't have a chance to respond, for suddenly, a pair of hands had grabbed him from behind, and pulled him out of view. Hiccup ran to he cell door to see what was happening, but saw nothing. But he could hear the sound of a scuffle. There were grunts, and small thuds, and a small dust cloud rolled over, making it harder for Hiccup to see. Then it went quiet. Hiccup waited for a moment, then saw a figure run up to the door. As the dust settled, he saw that it was Gen, fumbling with a set of keys she had taken from the guard. "Well, that was subtle." Said Hiccup, as Gen unlocked the cell door and let him out. "Who ever said anything about being subtle?" Said Gen, picking up a deactivated flame-sword that the guard had dropped. "Is this yours?" Said Gen, handing the sword to Hiccup. "Thanks." He said, strapping the sword to his belt. "Come on. Let's go save our dragons.  
>They both ran down the hall in the direction the guard had come from. They came to a flight of stairs at the end of the hall. At the top was a door that Hiccup assumed lead out. Hiccup put a finger to his lips, telling Gen to be quiet. He quietly crept up the stairs, Gen following close behind. As Hiccup reached the top of the stairs, there was a loud creaking sound as he stepped on a loose board. Both he and Gen froze where they stood, not daring to move. "Oi! Mud-pie! Is that you?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. "Are the prisoners behaving?" Hiccup cleared his throat, and spoke in a deep throaty voice. "Actually, I'm having a problem down here." He said, imitating the guard's accent. "Could you possibly give me a hand?" Gen put a hand over her mouth to muffle her chuckles. There was a loud grunt from the other side of the door. "Honestly, Mud-pie!" Said the Viking. "They're children! How much trouble could they possibly cause?!" As the door creaked open, Hiccup and Gen hid on either side of the wall. A second guard came through the doorway and peaked is head out. "Mud-pie?" He said starting to walk down the stairs. "Honestly! If you jump out and scare me, I'm gonna-"<br>"BOO!" Hiccup shouted, jumping on top of the guard, who gave a girlish scream. As he tried to pull Hiccup off of himself, he lost balance and began to fall down the stairs. Gen grabbed Hiccup by the back of his shirt to keep him from falling down himself. Once the guard hit the bottom of the stairs, he rolled over a few feet, and laid still, not breathing. "That was entertaining." Said Gen, pulling Hiccup back up the stairs. "I Hope nobody heard all that."  
>"It doesn't matter." Said Hiccup. We're running out of time. We have to find the pits."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI:

Cheers from Kerk and Dean's supporters echoed around the pits. The anticipation was almost overwhelming for them. It was not every day that they got to witness a battle between their leader and a Nightfury. And there were two of them. It was sure to be a battle long remembered. "Crowds getting mighty restless out there." Dean said as he put a chainmail top on over his head. "Aye. That the are, brother." Said Kerk, who was sharpening an axe absentmindedly with his claws. "Are you ready for this, Dean? It's gonna be a tough battle. Unlike any you've ever faced. Nightfury are among the most ferocious dragons there is."  
>"I'm ready." Said Dean confidently. "It is my destiny." Kerk smiled, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder. "As is it is mine." He said. "Let it be done then." The two brothers walked out onto the arena, causing the cheers to grow louder. Kerk and Dean waved enthusiastically at their fans. They stopped in the center of the ring. Dean took several deep breaths, clutching a sword tightly in his hands. "RELEASE THE NIGHTFURY!" Kerk shouted above the uproar. The cheers grew even louder, as the large cage door opened in front of them. Several Vikings walked onto the ring, each pulling a rope tied to either Toothless or Titan, both of which were thrashing around, fighting to free themselves. "Steady, brother." Kerk said to Dean, holding his axe ready. The Vikings removed the ropes from the dragons, and made to leave the ring. But one of the Vikings was not fast enough, as Titan snapped down on his head. The crowd exclaimed, some shouted in outrage, while others laughed. Titan thrashed his head around, flinging the Viking in his mouth like a rage doll, then spat him into the dirt. Toothless laughed as the Viking got to his feet, and ran out of the ring, screaming.<br>"Which one do you want?" Dean asked. Kerk watched the two dragons snarling at them for a moment, then said "I'll take that one." Pointing his axe at Toothless. "Very well." Said Dean. "Then I'll take the runt." Said Dean, swinging his sword with one hand. They both moved up to there marked target. Toothless and Kerk began to circle each other, Toothless baring his teeth at him. Dean patiently stood in front of Titan, who was pacing back and forth, trying to decide the best way to strike. With a loud battle-cry, Kerk ran at Toothless, brandishing his axe. The crowd cheered as Kerk swung his axe at Toothless, who jumped out of the axe's path, and pounced Kerk. Kerk kicked Toothless off of him with his legs and swung again. Toothless jumped backwards, then shot a plasma ball out of his mouth. Kerk, dove from the blast and rolled away. He then pulled a knife out of his boot, and threw it at Toothless. The crowd cheered louder than ever as the knife pierced Toothless in the leg. Toothless roared in pain, then yanked the knife out of his leg with his teeth, and spat it into the dirt.  
>Meanwhile Titan, growing impatient of Dean just standing in front of him, ran at him, preparing to attack. This is what Dean was waiting for, however. As Titan drew nearer, he pointed hi sword directly in Titan's path. Toothless, who saw what about to happen, if Titan pounced Dean, quickly turned from Kerk and ran at Dean instead, knocking him aside so he could not run his sword through Titan. "HEY!" Kerk shouted in outrage, as Dean shoved Toothless off of himself. "That's MY Nightfury!"<br>"Well, you try telling HIM that!" Dean snapped at his brother, getting back to his feet. Toothless put himself between Titan and the two Vikings, giving a loud roar, baring his teeth at them. Both Dean and Kerk laughed. "Seems this one is a little protective, doesn't it?" Said Kerk. "Fine! We'll take them both together Dean! First this one, then the runt!" Dean nodded in agreement. "We'll take him on three." Said Kerk. "I'll attack from the right, you flank me. I'll distract him, you go in for the kill. But watch out for the runt." Dean nodded again. "Ready? One." Dean and Kerk clutched their weapons tightly in their hands. "Two!" Toothless and Titan both crouched down, ready for the Vikings to attack. "THREE!" But before either of them could run at the dragons, both Kerk and Dean were knocked to the ground, as Hiccup and Gen ran onto the ring, and slammed into the two Vikings. The crowd booed disapprovingly. Excitedly, Toothless ran over to Hiccup, who hugged Toothless in relief. "Boy am I glad to see you, Bud." Said Hiccup, holding Toothless tightly. Gen ran over to Titan and practically flung herself at him as she too hugged her dragon. Kerk got to his feet and saw what was happening. "NO!" He roared, brandishing his axe at Hiccup. "You will not take my Nightfury!" Toothless roared at Kerk, but that only provoked Kerk, who flung his axe at him and Hiccup. "Get down!" Hiccup shouted, diving away from the axe as it spun in his direction. Toothless ducked just in time, as the axe flew over his head.  
>Dean stood up and dusted himself off. He then saw Hiccup standing right behind him, his focus still on Kerk. He slowly picked his sword up off the ground, an made to plunge it into Hiccup's back. "NO!" Gen ran forward and grabbed both of Dean's arms, pulling the sword out of his hands. Hiccup turned around to see what happening. Gen was now pointing the sword at Dean, who laughed. "Stupid girl!" He said, pointing his claws at Gen. "Do you really think I need a sword to hurt you?! I'm gonna enjoy gutting you, like I did the REST of your clan!" He ran at Gen, who jumped aside, swinging her sword. It made contact with Dean's arm, leaving a long cut. Dean shouted, clutching his bleeding arm. Gen spun her sword in her hand, now circling Dean. Dean roared and Lunged at Gen. This time she was not fast enough, Dean slammed full force into her, knocking Gen to the ground, her sword landing several feet away. Chortling, Dean picked Gen up by her neck and lifted her off the ground. Gen choked and gasped, trying to free herself. Grinning toothily at Gen, Dean raised his free hand, preparing to slash. With a shout of rage, Hiccup ran at Dean, activated his flame-sword, and brought it down on the arm holding Gen. Dean screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding stump of an arm. Kerk watched in terror at what had just happened, frozen where he stood. Hiccup extended a hand to Gen who had fallen when Hiccup cut off Dean's arm. She took it pulling herself up. Breathing heavily in frustration, Dean made one final desperate attempt to kill. He ran at Gen and Hiccup, yelling madly, and holding his remaining clawed hand aloft to strike. Seeing what was about to happen first, Gen pulled Hiccup's flame-sword out of his hand that was not holding hers, and plummeted it into Dean's chest. The crowd shouted and booed, Kerk screamed in outrage, and Dean coughed and gagged, as he fell to his knees at Gen's feet. "That is for my family." Said Gen, removing the sword from Dean's chest. Dean kneeled there for a moment, staring disbelievingly at Gen, then fell to the ground, dead. "I think we'd better get out of here now." Said Hiccup, taking the sword from Gen, and watching Kerk run over to his brother's body. "I think you maybe right." Gen agreed. They both mounted on their dragons, who jumped into the air, and flew from the scene.<br>Kerk kneeled down, and threw himself on top of his brother. "Dean." He sobbed. "I'm so sorry, brother." He laid there for a moment, hugging Dean's body. Then he got to his feet, breathing heavily. "I WILL AVENGE YOU!" He shouted into the world. Several of the Viking guards ran onto the arena, waiting orders. Kerk turned to them. "I will destroy them all!" He said. "You know what to do. Release my battle dragon! Release the HELLFIRE!" The guards hesitated, worried. "YOU HEARD ME!" Kerk roared at the guards, who nodded, and reluctantly ran to do as they were told.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII:

Toothless and Titan touched down in front of the beach, a couple of miles away from the pit. Hiccup and Gen dismounted from their dragons, and stared in the direction they had come. "You think it's over?" Gen asked, watching to see if they were being followed. "I don't know." Said Hiccup. "They're not coming after us." There was a pause, while the four of them continued to watch the mountain. Then, deciding that nothing else was going to happen, Gen turned and punched Hiccup hard on the arm. "Ow!" Said Hiccup, clutching his arm and glaring at Gen. "Hey hey HEY! What was THAT for?!"  
>"For coming after me and almost getting yourself killed!" Said Gen, glaring back at Hiccup, who scoffed. "I saved your life!" He said. "A simple 'Thank you' would suffice!" Gen shrugged. "Okay." She leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the lips. Toothless and Titan watched, smiling goofily at their riders. "You're welcome." Said Hiccup, a little dazed as Gen stepped back, smiling warmly at him.<br>But the happy moment was cut short, as suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake violently. "What's happening?" Said Hiccup, as he, Gen Toothless, and Titan trembled from the quake. "You're asking me?!" Gen snapped. "What makes you think I know?!" With a loud cracking sound, the ground opened up into a flaming pit of fire. Hiccup dove aside so not to fall in, but Gen tripped, and, with a shout of horror, fell into the pit. "GEN!" Hiccup quickly snatched Gen's hand before she could fall into the fire below. However, this caused him to slide into the pit himself. Toothless grabbed the back of Hiccup's shirt to keep his balance. Below, the fire began to rise higher and was now only a few feet away from where Gen was dangling for her life. "HICCUP!" She cried. "LET ME GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
>"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Hiccup argued. With Toothless' help, he was successful in pulling Gen out of the pit, who was shaking slightly from shock. "Now RUN!" The four of them ran from the pit just in time. With a colossal explosion, the fire burst from the pit, send combusted pieces of rock flying through the air, and the pit to open wider. Then a great dragon emerged from the pit, inflamed with the fire from the pit. Atop the dragon, Hiccup saw Kerk standing on the dragons head. "What is that thing?!" Said Gen, close to panic. "Not any dragon I've ever seen before!" Hiccup answered. Kerk pointed his axe at the small group of people and dragons below him. Understanding the command, Hellfire shot more blazing flames out of his mouth in the direction his master had indicated. "MOVE!" Hiccup shouted climbing on Toothless' back. Gen did the same with Titan, and the two dragons flew away from the flames. Hellfire flew after the Nightfuries and spat more fire at them. Titan and Toothless barrel-rolled in opposite directions to avoid. "Toothless! Counter-attack!" Said Hiccup, adjusting Toothless' tail. The two of them flew at Hellfire. "Aim for Kerk, bud!" Toothless obeyed, preparing to fire a plasma ball above Hellfire's head. "NOW!" Toothless fired a flashing, blue ball of plasma at Kerk. Hellfire flew aside, dodging the ball. "This isn't going well." Said Hiccup, speaking mainly too himself. Hellfire opened his mouth, preparing to fire again. "Hiccup, get back!" Gen shouted. Toothless was too close to move out in time, and Titan was too far for Gen get there in time to aid. As the flames formed in Hellfire's mouth, all Hiccup could do was shield himself the best he could. There was a bang, not from Hellfire, but from several balls of fire showering him from the clouds above, distracting Hellfire. "Gen?" Said Hiccup, watching the fireballs. "It's not me!" Said Gen honestly. They both looked in the direction the fireballs had come from. From above the clouds, they could see two Stormcutters diving full speed towards the battle. "It's my mother!" Said Hiccup, recognizing CloudJumper, and Valka riding on top of him. Gen blinked in disbelief at the sight of the second Stormcutter, and his rider. "And Ruth?!" She said, gaping at her sister. CloudJumper and Razor came down and hovered beside Toothless and Titan. "Mom! You found Ruth?" Said Hiccup, ecstatic at hers and Ruth's impeccable timing. "Of course I did!" Said Valka with a smile. "I said I would, didn't I?"<br>"I couldn't stay away anyway." Said Ruth, coming down beside Gen. "Gen, I am so sorry for what I had said before. I didn't-"  
>"It doesn't matter, Ruth." Said Gen, forgiving her sister. "For now, let's just get out this alive!" Ruth nodded in agreement. "So, what's the plan then?" She said. It was Hiccup who answer. "We're going to need a distraction." He said. "Mom, Ruth. You two go on either side of it's head. Keep it's focus on you. Do whatever you have to, just keep it away from us. Gen, you and I are going for Kerk, without him, this thing will be lost." Gen nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She said. "Gen, take this!" Ruth tossed to Gen a bow and quiver full of arrows. Gen caught it with both hands. "Make Papa proud!" Said Ruth, before following Valka towards Hellfire, who turned his focus onto the two new pests. Stormcutter and Razor flew on either side of Hellfire's head, whizzing around his face like flies on a horse, causing him to thrash around agitated. "Back you bothersome pests!" Kerk shouted, swinging his axe around to ward them off.<br>Meanwhile, Hiccup and Gen snuck around behind Hellfire. While Kerk was distracted, Gen nocked her bow with one of her arrows and took aim. "Titan! Skjóta!" She said, before releasing the arrow. As the arrow whizzed over his head, Titan fired a plasma shot at the arrow, inflaming it. The arrow then flew through the sky, it impaled itself into Kerk's back shoulder. Kerk yelled in pain, and turned around in the direction the arrow had come from. Forgetting about Ruth and Valka, Kerk yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, and signaled for Hellfire to turn around. As he did, Hellfire opened his mouth to spit more fire. Gen quickly nocked another arrow, and shot it into Hellfire's opened mouth. He roared in pain, thrashing his head. Kerk toppled over on Hellfire's head. "Blasted beast!" He said aggravated, getting to his feet. "Toothless had flown at Hellfire from the side without his noticing. "Now, Toothless!" Hiccup commanded. Toothless shot his own plasma-ball at Kerk. Hellfire moved aside so the plasma-ball flew passed him. He the swung his enormous tail forward towards Hiccup and Toothless. "Watch out!" Said Hiccup, as Toothless made to dodge. But the tail smacked Toothless hard, knocking Hiccup off of him. Gen saw Hiccup and Toothless, with no one controlling his flight, fall down to the ground below. Both shouting in fear. "HICCUP!" Gen shouted. She felt useless, as if there was nothing she could do to help them both. She could take Titan and save Hiccup, but then Toothless would be left for dead. But wait. She had an idea. It was the only way. She stood up on Titan's back, ran to his tail and dove off. "Gen! What are you doing?!" Ruth called. But Gen did not answer. She needed to concentrate. She continued to dive downwards until she reached Toothless' level. And then, pulling the straps on her pant-legs, activated the flight-suit that Hiccup had made for her. She glided as fast as the air currents would allow, grabbed ahold of Toothless, and positioned herself onto his saddle. Using her foot, Gen readjusted Toothless' tail, so he was no longer falling, but diving down to Hiccup, who landed on Toothless' back behind Gen. "How do you work this thing?!" Said Gen, half panicked as the three of them continued to plummet towards the ground. "Up! Push up!" Said Hiccup. Gen pushed on the foot peddle, opening Toothless' tail. Toothless flew upward at the last moment, before they could hit the ground, and back up towards the battle. "AH! I DID IT! I DID IT!" Gen said, laughing hysterically in relief for not sending all three of them to there deaths. "Let's not celebrate yet." Said Hiccup, as Toothless flew back up to Hellfire. "Let's finish this!" Titan flew over to Toothless, and threw Gen her bow and quiver with his teeth. Gen caught it, and handed it to Hiccup. "Here!" She said. "I'll fly, you shoot." Hiccup nodded, and nocked an arrow onto his bow. "Fly as close as you can to it's head!" He said. Gen nodded, adjusting Toothless' tail, causing him to fly downward instead. "Oops. Sorry." Said Gen, pushing the foot-peddle in the opposite direction. "That's better." She said as Toothless turned to face Hellfire. Gen gave a high shrill whistle, pointing at Hellfire. At the command, Titan sped towards the great dragon, and shot several plasma balls at him. Kerk shouted, then, out of rage threw his axe at Titan, who spun to avoid it just in time. Valka flew in, and CloudJumper brought his tail down, striking Hellfire across the face before flying back upwards. All of this kept both Kerk and Hellfire distracted long enough for Toothless to fly in. Hiccup took aim, pointing his arrow directly at Kerk's head. "Duck!" He advised to Gen, who leaned low on Toothless as Hiccup released the arrow. Hellfire spat out a mouth full of flames out, consuming the arrow until it burnt to ashes. Hiccup and Gen exclaimed as the flames flew towards them. Gen adjusted the tail to avoid, causing Toothless to barrel-roll away. Unfortunately, as Toothless turned up-side-down, all of the arrows in Hiccup's quiver to slid out, and fell to the ground below. "Catch them!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing futilely for the arrows. "Now what?" Said Gen, watching the arrows vanish as they fell further down. "Those were our last option." Hellfire opened his mouth, preparing to fire again. "Gen? I need you to do me a favor!" Said Hiccup as a final idea came to his mind. "Anything!" Gen replied, turning to face Hiccup. "I need you take care of Toothless for me!" Gen's face turned to terror, as she realized what Hiccup was about to do. "No, Hiccup!" She pleaded. "Don't-" But it was too late. Hiccup stood up, and, pulling his flame-sword out of it's hilt, jumped off of Toothless' back. "HICCUP!" Hiccup activated his fly suit, and allowed himself to fly into Hellfire's mouth. He then activated the opposite end of his sword, releasing a thick stream of ZippleBack gas. As Hellfire swallowed the gas, there was a muffled explosion from inside his mouth. "NO!" Gen cried as Hiccup vanished inside the dragon. Hellfire froze for a moment, stunned. Then, he began to fall out of the sky. Kerk fell off of Hellfire's back, and plummeted down to the ground, Hellfire landing moments later on top of him, creating a massive dust-cloud that rolled over, making it impossible to see.  
>When the dust settled, Gen touched Toothless down in front of the flaming mass, climbed off of his back, and ran towards Hellfire's remains. "Hiccup?!" She cried. But Ruth touched down and grabbed Gen, holding her back. "NO! LET ME GO!" Gen screamed, fighting her sister. "I have to help him!"<br>"It's too late, Gen!" Said Ruth, pulling Gen away from the dragon, the flames now slowly dying out. "He's gone." Valka landed next to Ruth and Gen, clutch he mouth, and holding back tears. Gen stopped fighting Ruth, and fell to her knees, sobbing quietly. Titan and Toothless kneeled down next to Gen, both nudging her in comfort. "Hiccup. Please don't leave me." Said Gen quietly between sobs. "I love you." Valka kneeled down, and gently hugged Gen, allowing her tears to fall freely now.  
>There was a quiet coughing noise. The group of seven jumped, in fear that Kerk, or Hellfire was still alive. A small figure could be seen emerging from the smoke, waving a hand in front of his face. "Whoo! Man!" Said Hiccup in a choked voice. "I do NOT recommend that. The small crowd rejoiced as they saw that Hiccup had survived. Toothless ran forward, slamming Hiccup so hard, that he knocked him over. "Oof!" Sad Hiccup as Toothless knocked into him, and was now licking every inch of him he could reach. "Yeah. I'm happy to see you too, bud." But as Hiccup stood up, he was almost knocked over again as Gen embraced him tightly in her arms. As she loosened her grip, Hiccup held her closely, and said to her "I love you too." The two then kissed each other more fiercely than they had before. Toothless and Titan bounced around each other happily, while Valka chuckled. As the two broke apart, Gen turned to face Ruth, who had tears in her eyes. "Ruth?" Gen began. But Ruth held up a hand. "Go with him, Gen." She said. "What?" Sad Gen. "But, what about you?" Ruth smiled at her sister. "My place is on Haumour. Yours is on Berk, with Hiccup. And Titan, and Toothless." Gen's eyes filled with tears. "No." She said. "I won't-" But Ruth took Gen's hands. "I'll be fine, little one." She said, whipping the tears from Gen's face. "You must do what makes you happy." They embraced each other tightly. "I'm so proud of you." Said Ruth, her voice cracked. She then let Gen go, and, nodding politely at Hiccup, she said "Take care of my sister." Before climbing on Razor's back, and flying away from the scene. Gen stared at the spot where Ruth vanished for a moment. Then she felt an arm wrap around her back. "Will you be okay?" Hiccup asked. Gen nodded. "Then. I believe it's time we be getting back. Said Valka, climbing on CloudJumper. Gen and Hiccup smiled at her, then climbed on their own dragons. "Race you home!" Said Gen, as Titan bounced, excited to take off. "Oh! you'll be sorry you challenged us!" Said Hiccup. All at once, Toothless, CloudJumper, and Titan jumped into the sky. Flying at full speed, Valka ad CloudJumper following, not wanting to interfere, Titan with Gen, and Toothless and Hiccup raced through the clouds, neck-and-neck, as they flew back towards Berk.<p>

The end. TADA! I know that was the usual, predictably climatic ending we're all used to, but actually made myself as I wrote the ending. I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE leave a comment so I can improve. But nothing on the frequent spelling errors. I'm working on that. SEE YA!  
>PS. The first few chapters of the sequel are now available to read. Check out The Witch of Braytom for more of Genesis, Titan, Hiccup, and Toothless.<p> 


End file.
